Mission: Assist
by PheonixFalco
Summary: (Takes place after Episode 5 and Star Fox : Assault) After Cloud City, Leia is getting desperate. Han is captured. Luke is out of commission and the Rebellion is demoralized and depressed, but when a group of mercenaries are under orders from an old friend to assist them, the tides will turn.
1. Enter Star Fox

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own** _ **Star Fox**_ **and** _ **Star Wars**_

* * *

Long ago in a galaxy far, far way…

* * *

Darth Vader walks in to his master's room and kneels.

"Master, the rebels are almost nothing now as their general is out of the way."

"Good," Darth Sidious replies, cackling, "Good. Now that he is out of the way, the rebels will be insignificant."

Little did they know, a group of mercenaries will change the tide of conflict.

* * *

Rebellion

Leia Organa was pacing around her chambers of their command ship as she waited for news of Han Solo's location. The Cloud City" episode is her worst experience ever. Not only the Empire ambushed them, but they also took Solo, Rebel general and Hero, to an unknown location and gave an exhausted and injured Luke Skywalker

Leia was still pacing when a soldier burst through her door.

"General, something is appearing in the west sector."

"Are they friend or foe?"

"We can't tell."

As Leia looked out in space, she saw a green circle. She looked on strangely on the circle until something poked out of the circle. As it is slowly exiting the circle, Leia told that all ships are at standby in case of conflict. It turned out that that something is a ship with a large body and four wings. Two intimidating cannons are below what seems to be a docking bay. On the tail, there is a logo that is a strange creature with canine features and wings.

Leia looked back at her men.

"Open communication lines-"

Looking back, she saw two more ships emerge before the circle faded. Both are sleek and strangely intimidating as well. Everybody on deck are alert as tensions in the deck are high.

"ZZZZ… Hello?"

Leia pressed on the intercom.

"May I ask who it is?"

"We are a band of mercenaries known as Star Fox. We are under orders to assist you in your conflict."

Something clicked in her mind.

"Are you somehow from the Lylat system in the Outer Rims?"

"Aye."

Leia and the crew on board are stunned. Lylat is a neutral territory as their technology are beyond than Rebellion and the Empire combined. She had met the leader of the system as General Pepper. She studied the tactics and power of the Lylatian Army. She was amazed of the technology and power. Her father has asked for assistance to rebel against the Empire, but it has a civil war of its own. After the destruction of the Death Star, she visited once more for help, but now a new threat known as the Aparoids invaded the Lylat system. General Pepper wanted to help, but told her that if they don't stop this threat, it may spread to the rest of the galaxy as an endemic. She sadly returned with only an escort. Now, they must have taken care of the Aparoids.

"What happened? Are the Aparoids gone?"

The crew looked at her confused.

"How did-? Never mind. Yes, the Aparoids are now extinct."

Leia is about to reply when a crew member yelled.

"General! We have in coming hostiles. Two star destroyers INBOUND!"

Two star destroyer, _Victory_ and _Champion,_ appeared out of hyperspace, armed and ready.

* * *

Great Fox

"Fox," Peppy said, "Go show them."

"Will do."

"Good luck, Fox." Krystal called.

"Show them what you got!" Falco said.

As Fox ran to his Arwing, he sets it up and does standard protocol.

"Communication lines: green. All systems: green."

"The Empire are no pushovers, so be careful out there." Peppy warned.

 _Lift Locks released._ ROB announced, _launch sequence engaged._

As Fox torpedoed out of the hangar, he made his way to the destroyers.

* * *

Star Destroyer Victory

"Sir, there is an approaching craft."

*sigh* "Eliminate it." Said the officer.

* * *

Arwing: Fox

As the star destroyers opened fire, Fox quickly maneuvered out of fire by rolling out of the way. As he saw an opening, he dived and charged the laser. As he locked on, he fired… at the shield generator. One of the generators exploded on top of the command deck, weakening the defenses. Then Fox dived under the destroyer, out of the line of fire from the other destroyer. As he tilted up, he opened fire on a dome on the destroyer's underside, punching a hole big enough to shoot a missile in it. Fox locked on the hole and launched his nova bomb into the hole. Fox then U-turned and retreated, confusing the officers on both destroyers. That is when hell broke loose. The nova bomb detonated and obliterated star destroyer _Victory_ , leaving _Champion_ stunned and afraid. As if they were rudely awakened, they turned around and entered hyperspace, not wanting to be treated in same.

"Well, Fox," Leia greeted, "your skills are most impressive. You are certainly matching Luke's piloting skills and possibly better. Thank you for the assist."

"No need to thank me, General." Fox replied, "Tell that to Pepper when this is over."

* * *

 **Hey, guys. I don't know what to think about this one, so you know the drill: REVIEW!**


	2. Preparations

**Disclaimer** **: George Lucas/** _ **Disney**_ **and Shigeru Miyamoto owns Star Wars and Star Fox respectively.**

* * *

The Imperial Officer pulled on his collar as he became the bearer of bad news. He had just received news that Vader's forces to disband the Rebellion was repelled by a mercenary team, hired by a third party to assist the Rebellion. He had hoped that he would not be in the receiving end of his anger. As he walked in Vader's room, he saw that Vader was done talking with the Emperor.

"What is it, officer?" Vader asked.

*gulp* "The task force sent to track the remaining Rebellion were destroyed by an unknown third party." The officer replied.

"So, did you discover who they are?"

"I'm afraid not, Lord Vader, but we do have some observations."

"Lead the way, officer."

Both the officer and Vader walked to the bridge that has visuals of the third party. It was a strange, but large ship with two powerful looking cannons below what looks to be a dock. Four wings protruded from the bulk of the ship. The tail was emblazoned with a canine creature with wings.

"This is all we managed to have visual before the remaining task force fled."

Vader looked at the emblem of the third party, with a thoughtful stance.

"Send the Inquisitors to deal with the third party. Lieutenant, you will go take the remaining task force and two, no…take five _Destroyers_ to deal with the Rebellion. I will be giving you a ship, a prototype that has not been tested yet. They are not allowed to live."

The officer, secretly delighted to be promoted and have his first assignment, bowed to Vader.

"I shall do my best, my lord."

"You better, Lieutenant. There will be…punishment for failure."

The newly promoted Lieutenant sweated from the threat.

"A-as you wish, my lord."

Vader walked away, cape billowing behind him.

* * *

Rebellion

"G-general, did I just saw one fighter destroy a _Destroyer_ and return unscathed?"

The Rebellion were surprised to say the least.

Leia, unlike her soldiers, smiled from the amazing display of power and skill from the mercenary team. She watched as Fox returned to the _Great Fox_ and docked his ship.

"How do you like them, apples?" Falco cheekily ask to no one.

"They turned tails when Fox got one of them."

"Fox?"

There was a pause in Leia's intercom.

"What is it, Krystal?"

"I can sense of group of dark energy converging."

"Why is that, Krystal?"

"I don't know, but I can sense another dark energy heading to our direction, the converging energy with them."

"Crud, Leia, get your troops ready for battle! Fox, out!"

Leia looked at the remaining fleet: 2 Corellian corvettes, 1 MC80 _Liberty_ , her capital ship, and 2 squadrons of X-Wings. She looked on with dismay as the Rebel Fleet was past their prime. They have enough X-Wings to keep the Imperial fighters at bay, but Fox mentioned dark energy, so she assumed the Inquisitors were also involved. This shortened their chances of survival, much less winning the battle, but the Rebellion has showed their share of defying the odds. She hoped that streak will help them.

* * *

Great Fox

"Bill, think you could occupy the gnats for the Rebellion?"

"Sure thing, buddy. The Bulldog squadron and the K-9 squadron will do their jobs."

"Someone wake Miyu up and get Ferra in here."

R.O.B pressed a red button that sent the _Great Fox_ to Red Alert. A few minutes later Miyu, a little frazzled, but awake, and Ferra arrived.

"Can't a girl get some sleep here?" Miyu muttered.

"There's no time to waste, Miyu. We got a war to wrap up."

"Why didn't you say so? I'm ready to blast those clankers!" Miyu said, now very much awake and excited.

"We got company!"

As the Rebellion, the Star Fox mercenary team, and their escort looked out in the expected arrival, they were shocked to see _five_ Star-Destroyer class battleships and a bigger odd-looking battleship.

Leia upon seeing the oddball, sweatdroped and began to panic.

"It can't be…we destroyed that ship four years ago…"

"Uh…Leia, you know that thing?"

"That is the Eclipse class destroyer. It has a super laser that can destroy any ship, no matter how tough it is."

"Then it's a good thing we came prepared."

* * *

 _Liberty_ , Leia's capital ship

Leia looked on in confusion on how the Star Fox team are prepared for such battles.

"Show us what our buck gives us, Slippy."

Leia saw that the _Great Fox_ has extended its wings by a small margin, but she also saw that at location where the wings meets the body, strange stuff was escaping from the cracks. That stuff formed a sphere around the _Great Fox_ before becoming invisible.

"How's it holding?"

"If Leia says it can destroy any vessel, then this shield should hold five hits."

"That should be enough to give us time to knock them off."

"Battle stations!"

Leia looked back at her troops. She nodded.

"You heard him: Battle stations!" 

* * *

_Great Fox_

The Star Fox crew ran to their respective modified Arwings. Fox ran for his Assault class Arwing. Its shield and armor are strong enough repel the heat of the hottest stars and the weapons are hyper lasers, charge shots, and nine nova bombs. Krystal ran for her Cloudrunner class Arwing. It's a siege machine with some of Assault class properties, but slower than its predecessor. What makes up for its speed is its rail guns. These rail guns have enough power to pierce through the hardest of the known materials. Krystal's choice of weaponry are hyper lasers, rail guns, and nova bombs. Miyu ran for her Interceptor class Arwing. Unlike the predecessor, its armor and shield are light and lacks in weaponry, but its speed makes up for its power. The Interceptor is faster than any other pilot can handle, even the legendary James McCloud can't handle the sharp maneuvering and such fast speeds, but Miyu defied those odds and became the first pilot to handle such craft. Her choice of weaponry are flak lasers, charge shots and three nova bombs. Falco ran for his Skyclaw class Arwing. Its armor and shields are similar to the Assault class, but it is light with weaponry, giving more speed. To make up for the lack of weaponry, Falco decided to be the sharp-shooter of the team. His choice of weaponry are standard lasers, sniper laser, and charge shots. Fara ran for her Phoenix class Arwing. The armor and shields are similar to Assault class albeit weaker, but it is built for close combat quarters. Her choice of weaponry are hyper lasers, charged laser beams, and scatter shot missiles.

As everyone are in there respective Arwings, Slippy stayed behind to keep an eye on their shield generator, give data analysis, and manage the _Great Fox's_ defense systems.

"System and Communication lines: Green" ,said the team.

"The Empire are very different compared to the Aparoids and Venom, so be careful out there." Peppy said.

 _Lift locks released_

"Are you all ready? Launch all ships!"

As Peppy said that, the Star Fox team deployed. The Battle of Cloud City has begun.

* * *

Eclipse Battleship, _Eclipse_

The newly promoted Imperial Lieutenant looked with a serious face. He had seen the damage done from the task force and cannot afford to underestimate the unknown third party. A hooded figure walked next to the said Lieutenant.

"This is the mysterious squad?"

The officer nodded.

"You must concentrate your forces on them. They are worthy of your attention."

"And the Rebels?"

The officer looked at the hooded figure.

"The rest of the Imperial force and I will deal with the Rebel scum."

"Very well."

The hooded figure began to walk away to ready the Inquisitors, but the Imperial officer called.

"Oh, hold on."

The figure paused.

"Be careful, brother."

The figure looked at the officer with a calm smile.

"You, too, brother."

He looked back and exited the bridge.

The officer felt a sense of dread for this battle, but he continued on.

"Deploy all units. Forget about the third party unless forced to engage. Concentrate fire on the Rebel trash."

* * *

 **Sorry to drop off from there, but I just want to see how this goes for you guys.**

 **You know the drill, leave a review. All criticism accepted.**


End file.
